bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Cole
Before signing to WWE, Cole appeared on the July 2, 2010 episode of SmackDown where he played a man at a bar drinking with Serena in a Straight Edge Society segment. On August 14, 2017, Cole had signed with WWE and would be working in the company's developmental territory NXT. Cole made his NXT debut on August 19 at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, attacking newly crowned NXT Champion Drew McIntyre, alongside Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly, establishing himself as a villain in the process. The following month, the trio of Cole, Fish and O'Reilly was officially dubbed “The Undisputed Era”. Following weeks of attacking other teams, The Undisputed Era was put in a WarGames match at NXT TakeOver: WarGames against Sanity (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young, and Killian Dain) and the team of The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) and Roderick Strong. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames on November 18, The Undisputed Era won after Cole pinned Young. On December 12, Cole was defeated by Aleister Black in a qualifying match for a fatal-four-way number one contender's match for the NXT Championship, which also involved Johnny Gargano, Killian Dain, and Lars Sullivan on the December 27 episode of NXT, where Cole and the Undisputed Era interfered and cost Black the match. This led to Cole facing Black at the coming NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia in an Extreme Rules match. At the event, Cole was defeated by Black, despite interference from Fish and O'Reilly. On January 28, 2018, at the Royal Rumble, Cole made a surprise appearance in the Royal Rumble match at entry #23; his first appearance on the main roster. He was eliminated by a returning Rey Mysterio. Cole became the inaugural NXT North American Champion at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans on April 7, 2018, in a ladder match, and later in the night he won the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic as well as defended the NXT Tag Team Championship in a triple threat Winner Take All match with Kyle O'Reilly. On April 25, Cole defeated Oney Lorcan in his first title defense after interference from The Undisputed Era. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV, Cole lost the NXT North American Championship to Ricochet, ending his reign at 133 days. On the October 10 episode of NXT, Cole failed to regain the NXT North American Championship in triple threat match that also included Pete Dunne. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Ricochet, Dunne and the War Raiders defeated The Undisputed Era in a WarGames match. Cole participated in the WWE Worlds Collide event in January 2019. He defeated Shane Thorne in the first round and Keith Lee in the quarterfinals before losing to Tyler Bate in the semifinals. The following month, Cole, Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa were defeated by Ricochet, Aleister Black and Velveteen Dream on Halftime Heat. On the March 20 episode of NXT, Cole defeated Velveteen Dream, Ricochet, Black and Matt Riddle in a Fatal 5-Way match to become the No. 1 contender for the NXT Championship. At NXT TakeOver: New York, Cole was defeated 2-1 by Johnny Gargano in a two-out-of-three falls match. Cole received a rematch with Gargano for NXT TakeOver: XXV, where he defeated Gargano to win the NXT Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Toronto II, Cole successfully defended the NXT Title against Gargano. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Cole was one of the many members of the NXT roster to invade SmackDown under the orders of Triple H (who had officially declared war against Raw and SmackDown). After Triple H declined a request for a match by Daniel Bryan, he instead brought out Cole, who successfully defended his NXT Championship. On the following Raw, Cole would face Seth Rollins in the main event, losing by disqualification after interference by The Undisputed Era. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Cole and the Undisputed Era lost in the titular WarGames match to the team of Tommaso Ciampa, Keith Lee, Dominik Dijakovic, and the returning Kevin Owens. The following night, at Survivor Series, Cole retained the NXT Championship against Pete Dunne. In the build-up for the NXT and NXT UK co-branded pay-per-view, Worlds Collide, The Undisputed Era began feuding with Imperium (WWE United Kingdom Champion Walter, Alexander Wolfe, Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel), which was further intensified during the closing moments of NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II on January 12, 2020, where the group attacked Imperium following Walter's successful title defense against Joe Coffey. At the Worlds Collide event, Imperium were victorious.Category:NXT Superstars Category:NXT North American Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winners Category:NXT Champions Category:Triple Crown Champions Category:Current Champions